


Caged

by AutumnWinter



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnWinter/pseuds/AutumnWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucrezia and Clarice are two beautiful women trapped in a role neither of them chose. But everyone needs an escape no matter how brief. The line between dark and light is lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged

Lonely.

Lucrezia saw the loneliness in Clarice she saw it plainly it was familiar because the look in Clarice's eyes was the same she saw in her own reflection each day. Clarice stood by her window gazing out over Florence and a pang of guilt struck Lucrezia. 'Im sorry.' the younger woman whispered. Clarice gave a bitter smile as the sunset glimmered in her eyes. 'You're not.' she replied simply. 'And I dont care that you're not I love my children, Lorenzo and I were betrothed at a young age I did not give consent my family did. My mother told me even if I never learnt to love my husband I would always love my children.' she responded nonchalantly. Lucrezia's bright eyes glanced down at the floor then back to Clarice, she'd not yet faced her. Lucrezia wasnt sure if this unnerved her or if it was a mercy. 'You're lucky Senoria Donati, you have a freedom, and power that most women crave to experience in their life time. I should know.' Clarice finally turned to her and Lucrezia noticed the lack of sadness in her eyes. Perhaps she truly did not care for her husband but there was something.

Lucrezia clasped her hands over her stomach awkwardly. 'Have you no love in your heart for Lorenzo?' she queried. Clarice smiled walking over to the younger woman. 'Lorenzo is my husband of course I love him.' Lucrezia licked her lips. 'Then let me rephrase my question.' Clarice cocked a dark eye brow. 'Are you "in" love with him?' Lucrezia asked in a trembling voice. Clarice's expression immediately turned stony. 'Thank you for your time Senoria see yourself out.' she walked back out to the balcony. 'You didnt answer me.' Lucrezia challenged following her over. 'Good day Senoria.' Clarice repeated in an annoyed tone. 'I asked you a question.' Lucrezia growled through gritted teeth grabbing Clarice's arm and forcing her to face her. Clarice's eyes widened and her eyes connected with the younger womans. Lucrezia's eyes were overflowing with deep emotions and before she could speak another word Clarice had closed the gap between them kissing her passionately.

Both of them were caged birds circumstances aside both wanted just a small break from their doomed destinies. Lucrezia moaned against her lips running her fingers through the other womans hair she pushed her back on the bed. Clarice gasped as she fumbled to draw up Lucrezia's skirts she wanted the young woman more than she had ever wanted her husband. Cries of pleasure filled the room as fine gowns were devoured into torn shreds of cloth strewn across the floor. Skin on skin, fingers interlacing, the acts of two souls seeking freedom. Clarice had tore the bedding apart when she'd felt senoria Donati's mouth upon her hot cunt sliding two slender fingers inside her it seemed the younger woman was even more talented than she'd anticipated. Not one to back down Clarice had reciprocated and caused the younger woman to become a jibbering wreck of ecstasy. When the fantasy was over the two women had lay together naked in bed staring at the ceiling breathless.

'Get out.' Clarice finally repeated again. Lucrezia clutched the sheets to her chest she glanced at Clarice between confusion and hurt but the older woman did not acknowledge her. Lucrezia got up and shakily wrapped her torn dress around her form as best she could before going over to the door. Touching the handle she looked back at Clarice but she remained unchanging staring up at the ceiling. Lucrezia closed her eyes then opened the door walking out and slamming it behind her as she flooded across the hall way the back of her hand covering her mouth as she begun to cry because she was born to be the other woman. The sound of the door seemed to echo over all of Florence. Clarice remained panting staring at the ceiling as a single tear ran down her cheek.

Lonely.


End file.
